Something Unexplainable
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Even though he was a total jackass, there was something unexplainable that Butters liked about Cartman. And not really in the friend-ish way. (For idkgirl27, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!)


A/N: If you've seen my other schtuffs, then you'll probably know that I'm not into slash! Buuuuut, this is for idkgirl27, for being one of my South Park friendy-friends here, and she likes the slash!

Sadly (not really...) this is probably going to be a one-time thing, because, like I said, slash isn't really my thing. Exceptions are made for friends though ;)

If you do like slash though, I'd suggest giving her stories a try ;D

* * *

"Anyone wanna have a sleepover with me after school?" Cartman asked during class. Mr. Garrison was teaching the importance of making sure not to masturbate too often, and none of the kids were really paying attention to him.

"No Cartman, because you're a fat little asshole." was what most of the kids replied.

"Y-yeah sure E-Eric!" Butters agreed. Cartman glared at Butters, which made the blonde cower.

"Anyone besides Butters?" Cartman added. Butters frowned.

"W-why not me?" He asked.

"Because Butters, nobody wants to play video games and have a gay little faggot over." Cartman replied.

"B-but I'm n-not a-" Butters was interrupted by Craig mocking him.

"A g-gay f-faggot? A-are y-you s-sure?" Craig said in a high-pitched tone. Clyde, his best friend high-fived him.

"An accurate representation!" Clyde said.

"CLASS! PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Garrison shouted. His shout made the kids shut up pretty easily. "Okay, now as I was saying, your arm might get a little sore from the masturbation, and that..." Cartman side-glanced at Butters, who had his head down on his desk as someone fired off spitballs at him. He couldn't help but feel a bit...bad for the blonde? Nope.

Cartman, inwardly, shook his head. Nope, nuh-uh, he was not about to feel bad for anyone else. He wasn't an emotional type. Now Butters, since he was a gay turd, probably was emotional. Cartman glanced at Butters again. This time, Kenny was trying to comfort him from where he sat in the back. All he really was doing was trying to pat Butters' back while he still had his head down.

Cartman felt a little thing he hadn't really felt before; Jealousy. It was an unknown emotion to him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Naturally, he did what every other ten-year old would do. He flipped Kenny off.

"What the fuck?" Kenny whispered, in response to the middle finger Cartman had just flashed at him.

"Just fuck off." Cartman said. Kenny threw his hands up while maintaining a confused expression.

"Why'd you flip me off?" Kenny asked.

"Because you're being fucking annoying."

"How?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then why the hell did you flip me off in the first place?!"

"I don't know you poor asshole!"

"Fuck you Fatass."

"E-Eric?" Butters interrupted the mini-fight that Kenny and Cartman were having. Cartman sighed.

"Yes?"

"C-can I still c-come over?" He asked. Cartman rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Cartman said while doing eye-rolls. Butters didn't seem to notice since he smiled.

"What a cute couple they'll make." Kyle whispered sarcastically to Stan.

"Like you and Stan?" Cartman whispered to Kyle.

"Shut up Fatass!" Kyle said.

* * *

Cartman was sitting on the couch, eating Cheesy Poofs, when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"What?" Cartman asked while opening the door. There stood Butters, holding what appeared to be popcorn.

"I brought food!" Butters greeted.

"Oh fuck, I didn't think you were being serious about coming over." Cartman replied.

"S-so what are w-we going to do Eric?" Butters asked. Cartman sighed another long dramatic sigh. He would've shut the door on the blonde's face a while ago, but, there was food involved here, and Cartman was never one to shut the door on Food's face.

"What the fuck do you think gaywad? I'm going to kick your ass in video games that's what we're doing." Cartman replied. Butters nervously rubbed his hands together while slightly shivering.

"C-can I at least come inside?" Butters asked. Cartman stepped aside while Butters quickly walked inside. Cartman snatched the bag of popcorn from Butters' hands while he passed him.

"This better be good popcorn!" He said, trying to sound threatening. In all honesty, he didn't sound very threatening at all. Popcorn just was not a threatening thing.

"Gee, I think it is." Butters replied, taking a seat on Cartman's couch. Cartman opened the bag and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"It's pretty good." Cartman complimented in between chomps. He then sat down on the couch as far away from Butters as humanly possible.

"Eric!" His mother called from upstairs.

"What Mam?" Cartman yelled back.

"How long is your Butters' friend staying?"

"It's called a sleepover for a reason!" Cartman yelled again. Liane didn't reply back, so Cartman turned to face Butters. "What video game do you want to play?"

"O-oh...um...do you h-have this one H-Hello Kitty game-"

"Something not faggy." Cartman interrupted. Butters rubbed his hands together nervously. Cartman looked impatient. "Well?"

"I...d-don't know." Butters finally broke the silence. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't." Cartman replied while taking out a Halo game.

"I-I'm not sure if I c-can play t-this Eric." Butters said, and rubbed his hands together again. Some habits you really just couldn't get rid of.

"Dude whatever." Cartman said, and handed Butters a controller. The game started off okay, if okay meant Cartman's character running around killing people while Butters' character stood in a corner. "Butters! You have to help me goddamnit!"

"But they're shooting guns! I don't wanna die!"

"HELP ME FAG!"

"I CAN'T!" Butters started to cry.

"Oh fucking man up Butters." Cartman said, rolling his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Cartman finally popped out the video game. "Weak!"

"Where did I put the popcorn?" Butters seemed to be asking himself. He rummaged around for a bit, eventually having to get up and look around the living room. Cartman eyed Butters as he continued the search for the missing popcorn. He had a nice ass...OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT THAT WAS SO FAGGY. Cartman almost threw up a bit. "Well I don't know where it is."

Cartman was still disgusted that he actually found Butters' ass attractive, what the literal fuck? "Uh...Eric?" Even better, Cartman was disgusted by it! It was utterly-

"Eric!" Butters said, snapping Cartman out of his inner dilemma.

"Huh? What?"

"You were z-zoning off." Butters said, his voice trailing off.

"Sorry." Cartman stated, not really sorry. He yawned, even though it was only around 9:00 PM. Where had the time gone?

"I guess I-I'm r-ready for bed." Butters responded, and went upstairs, resumably to take a shower and brush teeth and change, to do the normal procedure for bedtime.

"Uh, okay." Cartman said, and went upstairs as well. He could just use his mom's shower or something. Butters waited upstairs, for no apparent reason. Or, maybe he had a reason. Butters looked at Cartman as he entered his bedroom. He had always kind of...you know, kind of liked the fat boy. Even though he was a total jackass, there was something unexplainable that Butters liked about Cartman. And not really in the friend-ish way.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where your sleeping bag is?!" Cartman yelled at Butters after they had gotten ready for bed.

"I mean t-that I had it, b-but I d-don't know where I-I left it." Butters stuttered (RHYME).

"Guess you'll have to sleep on the couch then." Cartman replied. Butters bit his lip.

"I thought maybe I could, y-you know, maybe sleep in yours? L-like how Kyle a-and Stan do." Butters timidly asked. Cartman laughed.

"They sleep in the same bed?!" Cartman asked between chuckles.

"Yeah." Butters replied. Cartman paused. Did he really want this stupid, naive, faggy blonde sleeping in his bed. Despite how Cartman desperately wanted to say "Hell no!", he found himself saying "Okay." instead.

* * *

Somehow, that night, Cartman woke up in the middle of the night, and was crushed down by something. Cartman, fearful, looked under the blankets to find that Butters had half his body on the fat boy, and was snuggled up to him.

Strangely enough, Cartman didn't pull away.

* * *

A/N: This is where everyone realizes that I oh-so-epically failed at slash XD


End file.
